The present invention relates to a head restraint arrangement for a vehicle seat comprising a backrest and a lower seat surface part, having a head-supporting part which is connected or can be connected to the backrest via retaining means.
The invention furthermore also relates to a vehicle seat fitted with a head restraint arrangement of this type, having a lower seat surface part and a backrest which can be folded over.
It is known to provide vehicle seats with head restraints which are intended to protect the seat user against accident-included injuries in the region of the cervical vertebrae, i.e. against “whiplash”. It has also been known from a long time to guide the head restraint on or in the backrest in a manner such that it can be adjusted in height via restraining means and such that it can be locked in different positions in order to adapt it to users of differing size.
In many cases, it is intended that vehicle seats can be changed between different positions to utilize the vehicle in a variable manner. In this case, because of the head restraint which is arranged protruding in the upper region, folding the backrest over in particular frequently causes problems in respect of possible collisions with other vehicle parts. Sometimes, the head restraint even has to be entirely removed before the backrest is folded over.